The Tournement!
by Manseyful
Summary: The 5 teams from season 1 are back together for a new tornement, but who is this sixthteam?
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is my first fic. Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade, never have, never will, but I do own the Storm Angels! The Tournament!  
  
Chapter 1; THE NEW GUY'S  
"Tyson hurry up!" Hillary shouted for the tenth time. Kenny and Hillary had just showed up saying they had to meet Mr. Dickenson by 12, but Tyson slept in again and they were 5 minutes late!  
"Yeah Tyson, today would be nice buddy" Max shouted into the Dojo,  
"I'm coming geez, nag, nag, nag is all I get off you guy's, but I suppose it's nothing' new from little miss perfect over there!" Tyson said sleepily as he walked out the door.  
"OW! What was that for" Tyson asked now wide awake,  
"Serves you right for calling me names then!" Hillary shouted back, and with that another one of there famous arguments started as they started to walk, Ray, Kenny and max close behind them talking and Kai walking slowly behind them.  
Ten minutes later they reached the BBA, and Tyson and Hillary were still arguing,  
"You're a stupid, pompus JERK!" Hillary screamed in his face,  
"Well if that's how you feel then why don't you just..." Tyson shouted back but was cut off,  
"Hope were not interrupting anything" came a sly voice from behind, Tyson spun around and came face to face with Tala and the rest of the Demolition boys.  
You! What are you doing here?!" Tyson spat angrily into Tala's face.  
"Their here for the same reason the rest are" Mr. Dickenson said.  
"Huh, the rest of us" Ray asked as three limo's pulled up, and out walked the All starz, Majestic's and the White tiger's!  
"Mom!" Max shouted as he ran to the limo the All Starz came out of,  
"Maxie" she said as she hugged max tightly,  
"Hey Max, long time no see" Max looked over his shoulder to see Emily and the other All Starz.  
"Hey guys!" Max said cheerfully.  
"Mariah!" Ray shouted as she jumped into his arms, Ray put her down and walked to the White Tigers,  
"Hi" Lee said as Ray had reached them,  
"How you been?!" Ray replied happy to see his old team mates.  
"Robert, Enrique, Oliver and err Johnny how you been" Tyson asked excitedly,  
"Fine, it's nice to see you again Tyson" Oliver replied.  
Kai and Tala were exchanging cold glares while Hillary was stuck in the middle and Kenny had gone to talk to Mr. Dickenson.  
"Hey, who are all these people? Kenny, Mr.D, Kai, Tyson, Max, Ray! Hello Dizzy, oh please somebody tell me!" Hillary whined, now getting very scared.  
"Don't worry Hillary; these are the best teams from around the world, their friends of the Blade Breakers. Ah I see there's only one team left to arrive" Mr. Dickenson answered cheerfully.  
"One more team who and why" Tyson asked breaking away from his conversation.  
"Well Tyson there is going to be a new tournament,"  
"Yes, err carry on," Tyson said sheepishly,  
"Yes, well, and six of the best team's will be competing" Mr.Dickenson finished.  
"So who's the new team?" asked Dizzy,  
"You'll just have to wait and see" Mr.Dickenson replied.  
With that a silver two-seater Porsche pulled up with the song 'Yeah' playing full blast. The car was quickly followed by a blue and black motorcycle with two riders.  
"Wow, I can't wait to meet those guys" Tyson said in awe  
"What makes you say there guys and not girls, Tyson" Emily's voice rang out.  
"She's right you know" said Dizzy.  
Two car doors opened, first was a girl with short dark brown hair, a pink top with 'BABE' on, white ¾ trousers and a pair of pink fingerless gloves. The driver had stepped out she was tall, porcine skin, was wearing a ¾ sleeveless white top, tight black jeans, she had shoulder-length strawberry pink hair.  
Once the car doors had shut everyone's attention turned to the two riders, who had taken off their helmets, they were all girls, the driver had long (past her waist) royal blue hair in a dark red bandana, a short red top, dark blue jeans with a chain belt and blue blading gloves. The last girl had dark brown hair with blond streaks in a high pony, a blue and white top with 'BITCH' on, dark blue jeans rolled up to make ¾ and a brown belt and fingerless gloves.  
"They are so cute!" Enrique drooled,  
"Please, anything female is cute to you" Johnny snapped.  
The four girls had now walked over to the group,  
"Hi, Mr.D" they said in unison,  
"Why hello girls, had a nice trip? What took you so long?" Mr. Dickenson asked.  
"That's simple," the one with short hair started, "First Mimi decides she likes to sleep in, and then when were ready to go Lisa moaned because we were taking Mimi's Mercedes', so we had to pick a new car but wanted to take a Ferrari," she was cut off,  
"You guys have a Ferrari?" said Steve.  
"No I have eight, why" the pink haired girl spoke up,  
"EIGHT!" everyone gawped.  
"Yes she has eight, so I don't see why one here!" the bluenette said,  
"Because I didn't want to OK, drop it" finished the pinkette, "Any way sorry were late Mr.D, we didn't miss anything did we?"  
"No, only a short reunion, why don't you introduce your self's?" Mr.Dickenson said.  
"Sure" they all said again,  
"Hi, Mimi" said the pink haired girl,  
"Hello, I'm Kari" said the short haired girl  
"Sup, I'm Lisa" said the bluenette flashing a peace sign  
"Rika" said the last one with a small nod.  
"Well there you go, these girls are the Storm Angels" Mr.Dickenson said proudly.  
"Cool, so which one of you lot wants a battle?" asked Tyson  
"I'd love to..." Lisa was quickly cut off by Mimi,  
"Battle you!"  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Well what do you think? Please review, flames are welcome they will keep me warm (not that I need them with this weather) any-wayz I'm open to suggestions, BYE 


	2. Kickbutt girls

 Hi peep's! I'm back wiv my second chappie! I've been writing another fic, so read that too!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade!

            Previously:

"So which one of you wants to battle me?" Tyson asked

"I'd love to," but Lisa was quickly cut off,

"Battle you!" Mimi finished

    XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 2: Kick-butt girls!

"Great!" Tyson said with a huge grin on his face.

"I've got an idea," stated Emily," why don't the four of you battle four of us? You know so you can see what you're up against" she finished with a glance towards the girls.

"Why not" Kari said with a warming smile,

"Ok, I'll be ref!" said Max.

            They walked over to the beydishes and picked one. While everyone else was deciding who should battle, Kari had stepped up to the dish and was preparing a silver launcher.

"Ok, so first up is Mariah, then Robert, then Tala, and finally Tyson, everyone happy?" asked chief,

"Yes" replied the four.

"For today's match there will be a team made up of your favourite blader's and their opponents are the really cute Storm Angels!" Max finished his opening speech with a wink towards the girls, Mimi and Kari giggled at the action.

"Our first match is Mariah of the White Tiger's Vs. Kari from the Storm Angels! ready guys? 3, 2, 1 Let It Rip!" Max shouted doing a very good impression of the Jazzman.

            Two blades flew into the dish, the pink one circled the white one with great speed waiting for it to attack. Mariah got impatient just as Kari had hoped and moved in for the attack,

"Galux, cat slash attack!" Mariah shouted her feline bit beast emerging, "Galux, finish this now!" the pink blade headed for Kari's, and everyone thought it was over when,

"Venus evade now!" Kari shouted and with that a silver falcon appeared above her blade, the soft glow reflected in her dark, chocolaty eyes.

"You released your bit beast, only fair to even the odds!" Kari said noticing the shocked expression on Mariah's face, "Now Venus Twister!" with that command Kari's blade began to spin extremely fast and the air around it caused a very strong suction, Mariah's Galux lost it's grip and went flying into the tornado, Venus attacked the blade until it sent it flying out the dish and landing at Mariah's feet.

"Wow cool attack, I mean the winner is Kari!" Max said.

            Mariah picked up Galux thinking or what a state it would be in after that attack, but was shocked to find there wasn't a single scratch on it.

"I didn't use the full force, I mean that's if your wondering why your blade is ok." came a perky voice from behind Mariah, she looked up and saw Kari,

"Good battle" said Kari as she held out a hand,

"Yeah, it was, you've got a beautiful bit beast" said Mariah getting up and shaking her hand, they both returned to their seat's and two new blader's took to the dish.

"Ok the second match is Robert from the Majestic's Vs. Lisa! When your ready guy's", max shouted, "3, 2, 1 Let It Rip!" Max finished, the blader's sent their blade's into the dish. Robert decided to waste no time,

"Grypholien, finish this now" he shouted and his bit beast emerged, the two blades clashed head to head,

"But we've only just started", moaned Lisa, "God your no fun I'm already bored, Blaze let's get this party started!" A big yellow krane erupted from her blade; it had a long orange beak and flames on the top of its head, along the back, on the tips of the wings and at the end of its long tail.

The soft fiery glow danced in her grey-blue eyes,

"Ok blaze, flame drill!" Her red and silver blade began to glow a deep red.

Grypholien and blaze went head to head once again until 'whoosh', Robert's blade flew past his head and landed with a 'clink' behind him. Lisa called her blade back but regretted it at once as her blade was still burning hot from the battle.

"Ow, stupid blade! HOT!" Lisa cried as she passed the blade back and forth while blowing it until it had cooled.

"Ahh, that's better good blade, stay nice and cool!" Robert had now picked his blade up and was laughing at Lisa's antics, as were many.

"Good battle" he said

"Yeah not to bad yourself" Lisa replied trying to get Robert to do a street shake, it turned out unsuccessful!

"Alright, here comes the third battle and up first is Tala of the Demolition boys and his opponent Rika!" Max shouted he was really getting the hang of this,"3, 2, 1 Let It Rip!"

"Don't worry _little girl_, I'll make this as quick and painless as I possibly can" Tala said a sly smirk forming on his face.

"Yeah whatever" replied Rika in a mono-voice. She had both eyes shut until Tala shouted;

"Wolborg, let's show this _little girl_ how to blade!"

"Ohh, you shouldn't have done that!" shouted Lisa from behind a bag of popcorn, 'where did she get that?' everyone thought,

"Done what?" asked Tala

"Called me a _little girl_!" replied Rika dryly, her dark brown eyes glowed manically,

"Electra, lets show this _little boy_ how to blade!" Rika shouted, making her bit beast appear in front of Wolborg. It was a huge golden yellow eagle, with sharp pointy feathers and a short orange and black beak.

"Electra, lighting bolt" Rika shouted, but once again with not a hint of emotion. Her gold and black blade had sparks flying around it and her bit beast started to glow.

"Wolborg evade!" Tala shouted, but before you could blink Rika's blade had smashed into Tala's, sparks flying everywhere, and sending it flying out the dish. Electra returned to its mistress as she walked away mumbling;

"Little girl, yeah right!" as she walked away.

"OK it's the final match and boy have these angels cooked up a storm! First up is the world champion Tyson, and next is the totally HOT leader of the angels Mimi!" Max smiled at Mimi, who smiled back, and gave Tyson a thumbs up.

"May the best blader win" said Tyson

"Don't worry Tyson, I plan to!" Mimi replied, her sapphire blue eyes gleaming with anticipation.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dun, Dun, Dun! What happens next and who wins the match? Review to find out! BYE!           __


End file.
